


My Secret to Tell

by charlaine2124



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlaine2124/pseuds/charlaine2124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Prompt:<br/>Primary Pairing/Character(s): Allison/Isaac/Scott<br/>Trope(s) Used: Polyamoury<br/>Submitted by: eldee (LJ)<br/>Prompt: Their poly relationship is new, but they can’t keep it from their friends, family, and packs for very long.<br/>Exclusions: please no student/teacher, non-con, or character bashing of anyone.<br/>Additional Info: I’d really prefer no one be left out in the cold/gets hurt. Happy threesome, please!<br/>Creator’s Notes: I wish I'd had the time to really expand this as part of a bigger story. Maybe I'll come back to it at a later time and build a series. If anyone was wondering, this is an accurate portrayal of how my polyamorous relationship worked out (down to everyone congratulating my boyfriend on landing two girlfriends when it's me that has all the people) and the reactions of my friends and family. I could have added more drama if I had more time. Maybe there'll be a sequel/prequel where someone freaks out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret to Tell

Scott supposed it would be Melissa that found out first. She was, after all, housing the two boys. And it wasn’t like they were hiding anything. They were just… not mentioning it.

“I saw that Allison was over again last night. I’m glad you two are making things work again.”

“Yeah mom, sure.”

“Just remember that you all have school in the morning.”

Scott tried not to show exactly how surprised he was, not only with the fact that she knew, but that she was ok. He supposed after Werewolves nothing could freak her out any more.

* * *

The fact that his mom knew made everything easier. Sleepovers that ended with all three of them in Scott’s bed became increasingly frequent, and making enough coffee for four became all their habit in the mornings. There was no way for any of them to really hide what was happening when Melissa came in from a late shift to find all three of them splayed out on the bed and tangled up in each other just before dawn, or the fact that Isaac hadn't slept in his nest of pillows on the couch for at least three weeks now. Scott was open about his affections for Allison, and that same transparency spilled over into the way he looked at Isaac. He knew that, and tried to dim it a little when they were out with the pack, but ultimately he didn't really want to. So they carried on just not mentioning it. He didn’t mention it for a full three weeks.

* * *

Scott wasn’t usually the first to make it downstairs. It was a Saturday, and he knew that Isaac would sleep as long as possible, and Allison was too blissed out on a truly pack-and-hunter free weekend to actually get out of bed this early. Scott put together a plate of toast and jam – they really needed to go shopping for some real food – and put it on a tray with the three cups of coffee. One black with one sugar: the only thing that would really get Allison even vaguely conscious when there wasn't life, death or school hanging in the balance. One white with no sugar: Scott didn't really have much of a sweet tooth. And one white with three sugars: Scott didn't really know why Isaac bothered with the coffee in the first place. Sugared milk with a hint of coffee seemed to be his preferred means of waking up in the mornings.

He wandered upstairs with his goodies and slipped almost silently back into his room, clicking the door closed behind him with his toe. The sight on the bed before him was breathtaking. In his absence the two of them had rolled together, arms and legs now entwined. It seemed that without him there to cuddle up against, they'd cuddle up to each other. Allison's nose was pressed into Isaac's hair while his hand was clutched into a loose fist just under her jaw. Allison had an arm flung over Isaac, the other held underneath her awkwardly in a way that Scott knew would annoy her when she woke up to a dead arm.

Scott brought the tray closer, and Isaac was the first to be roused by the smell of strong coffee. His nose wrinkled at the bitter scent that Scott knew was Allison's cup, and he opened his lids blearily. Isaac looked up into Scott's eyes and smiled a little as he yawned and stretched his hands up toward the ceiling.

Disturbed by the motion, Allison also began to wake up, rolling over and fitting herself against the curve of Isaac's side, spooning. It didn't last long though, as she sat up and began massaging her hand. "Ow ow ow, pins and needles."

Isaac and Scott laughed and Scott put the tray down beside the bed, rolling in under the covers so that he was sat beside Allison and massaging her hand for her. Isaac also began to sit up lazily and pulled the collection of pillows up to cushion them all so they could shuffle back to sit against the head of the bed. All three grabbed their respective mugs of coffee and sat up to enjoy their morning ritual, waking up slowly in companionable silence.

They had all nearly finished their coffee when they heard Melissa making her way down the hallway. She, too, was enjoying a lazy morning and a day off.

They all put their coffees down and wriggled back under the sheets. They shared a conspiratorial look and giggled, pulling the sheets up and over their heads when Melissa poked her head in to check they were up.

"Remember we're heading out to the Sherriff’s place at lunch time for food. You better be decent when I get back from the store. Or at least pretending that you're not five year olds."

Scott poked his head above the sheet and stuck his tongue out and Melissa just rolled her eyes.

"Any requests?" She asked the pile of teenagers.

"Bacon!" From Scott.

"Pancakes!" From Isaac.

"Strawberries!" From Allison.

"You three eat very strange breakfasts. I’ll be back in half an hour." The last was said as she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her and retreating down the hall. The other two in the bed pulled themselves up and out of the sheets, giggling again like children.

"Your mom is awesome." Isaac said, cuddling up against Allison and reaching one hand over her to touch Scott's face. Scott couldn't keep the joy from his expression as he looked at Isaac and kissed the tips of his fingers as they retreated from his cheek. Allison turned so that she was spooning up against Isaac more convincingly and made grabby hands toward Scott to join them in their snuggle-fest.

He rolled over and complied, enjoying the warmth of Allison against his back and the feeling of her gentle grinding against Isaac's groin as he nibbled lightly on her ear. Isaac's hand was a sharp point of heat on Allison's stomach, warming the skin on Scott's back as his other hand held Allison's elbow where her arms were curled around Scott's torso.

Allison's low moans, as Isaac began trailing kisses and light bites down her neck, prompted Scott to turn around to better see what was going on. His first sight was that of both of them – eyes already a little wild with the beginnings of their arousal – staring up at Scott like he was more precious than anything they had ever seen before. He felt a rush of warmth and kissed Isaac's unoccupied mouth, tasting the lingering remains of coffee and un-dissolved sugar that had settled in his back teeth. Allison pressed her lips against his shoulder and dragged them up along the curve of his neck to a spot just behind his ear where she sucked lightly. He moaned into Isaac and pulled away a little to enjoy the moment, and pushed himself forward into her. Isaac's hand was making its way down their bodies, stroking against Allison's stomach where her shirt had ridden up to expose the skin, his wrists then flipping to stroke Scott in the same place. He pushed himself up against the questing hand, his pants pulling down against Isaac’s fingers and trailing his own through Isaac’s hair.

Allison was still pressed up against his neck, and Scott was almost delirious with the two sensations when both of them pulled back. Scott opened his eyes to appreciate the sight of his Girlfriend and Boyfriend with their eyes closed from lust, their bodies undulating very slightly together. The two of them were wrapped up in each other, Isaac on Allison's neck and Allison's hand reaching behind her and between the two of them, and Scott could imagine the patterns that Allison was tracing on Isaac's skin. Scott pressed forward and went to work on the other side of Allison's neck, allowing his tongue to push against her pulse point, and the twin sensations of hearing and feeling her heightened heartbeat was entrancing.

Finally frustrated, Scott pulled his pants down and removed his top, exposing the full length of his body to the cool air of the room. Isaac looked up at the motion and Scott heard the breath catch in his throat at the sight. He was endlessly surprised that Isaac thought so highly of him. Isaac scrambled backwards to divest himself of his clothes. Allison protested briefly at the loss of contact, but upon opening her eyes she took on a more calculated expression. With a sly smile, she asked Scott and Isaac to kneel up on the bed in front of her. The followed the instruction gladly, their cocks lying fully to attention and straight out from their bodies.

Allison lay back against the headboard. She looked out at the two at the bottom of her bed with a coy smile, and began slowly undoing the buttons on the front of her shirt. Well, it wasn't her shirt, but given that most of Scott's and Isaac's clothes were now almost completely interchangeable it really didn't matter whose shirt it was any more. Whosever's it was, it was being undone torturously slowly, and Scott and Isaacs eyes were riveted to Allison's hands as her skin was exposed inch by inch. Scott was first to crack, he always was, and moved forward at the first hint of nipple to softly massage her breast, his thumb flicking over the tip in a way that he knew was driving Allison crazy, but she worked hard to hide it and continue her striptease. Waiting just a few moments longer, Isaac dropped to his hands and crawled forward slowly. Those hands were soon on Scott's waist, pulling him close and rubbing himself along the crack of his ass slowly, not doing anything more to Allison than watch her hungrily. Scott tensed at the motion, but was soon pushing back against the pressure, asking without saying anything for more contact, more attention. He had barely touched himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as the two either side of him were doing all the touching that he needed. He loved the attention they would slave on each other as much as he loved giving them both attention in turn, and anything he got in return for it was just a bonus as far as he was concerned.

Allison finally pulled the shirt fully open, and Scott pulled against Isaac's hands until he was close enough to put his mouth on Allison's nipple, sucking lightly against the place where his thumb had been flicking before. Unseen beneath him, Isaac's hands had pulled away from his waist and were fumbling beneath him. It wasn't long before the action was clear, and Scott briefly moved out of the way for Isaac to pull the shorts that Allison was wearing down her legs and flung onto the floor behind them. Scott was back in place in an instant, but this time his other hand was on her other breast, massaging and then rubbing ever diminishing circles until he was flicking the nipple again. This time, Allison let herself gasp into the motion, showing her enjoyment. Scott was almost unaware of Isaac behind him, but when he began to make his way down Allison's body he was suddenly focused on Isaac just a few centimetres behind him. Scott turned his head to look, and just saw Isaac's hand on his own cock, puling almost absentmindedly on his own hardness as he watched his two lovers together. Scott gave a little grin and nodded.

"Isaac, you know you're allowed to touch." Allison said softly. Scott knew that Isaac sometimes forgot that he was allowed into this. Scott knew that Isaac felt like an intruder, that he was encroaching on a sacred space and sometimes he needed reminding that he was not invading. He was adding. Scott turned back to Allison, winked conspiratorially and brought a hand back against his own hole and started to work it ever so slightly with a single finger. He pushed his hips back lewdly against Isaac, and heard Isaac's stuttered breath before he pushed forward with his own finger. Scott gasped at the pain, and pulled his own hand back around to grip the sides of Allison's thighs. He went back to his previous task, and his mouth landed roughly at Allison’s belly button, working the skin around the small indentation in the well-muscled stomach and down toward the soft hair at her crotch. When he was there, he took a deep breath in, enjoying the scent of her arousal, and stopped his breath suddenly when he felt Isaac’s hand begin exploring his hole. The pressure was only there for a few moments before it retreated, and Scott felt the tell-tale dip of the mattress when Isaac went to the bedside drawer.

Scott went back to his ministrations on Allison with a vengeance; licking finally against her clit and feeling his own erection harden at the moan that he elicited from her. He enjoyed this, enjoyed her taste and her scent and the way her hips would rock up to meet his face as he teased and tickled against her sensitive skin. He was fully immersed in the sensation of his lips on Allison when he felt the first cold, slick pressure of Isaac’s intrusion into him. He gasped, pulling back again from the beautiful woman laid out before him and heard her pant of disappointment in his movement. He took a moment to savour the motions of Isaac’s finger – fingers now – before lowering himself back down.

There was no need really for any of them to be shy. Not when they had each spent long, lazy Saturdays that summer mapping every inch of each other with careful hands and questing senses. Today there were no slow motions, no subtle touches. There was urgency and lust that filled the air until Scott was sure that even Allison should be able to smell it. Scott was quickly fucking himself against Isaac’s cock as its length filled him up and pressed against his prostate. Isaac’s hands were wavering between Scott’s dick and his hips and his back and his ass, claiming every inch with desperate grasping motions that betrayed his lust. Allison was riding out the waves of her building orgasm, her hands having now found Scott’s hair and her rolling hips egging him on and slowing him down and she pulled every last pleasure out of their combined motions.

Isaac was the first to come, his thrusts becoming short and off-beat as he groaned through the release. Scott clenched tight around the motions and took his cue to pull Allison closer to her own orgasm which followed shortly after. Her hips bucked and Scott felt all the muscles under his tongue undulate as she rode it out. Finally when he felt her fidget from over-sensitivity he pulled back and wrapped his hand around the base of his own cock, going to pull himself through an orgasm that he knew would come quickly now that both of his partners were satisfied. Alison sat up and kissed him soundly, lewdly licking her own taste from him. Isaac had pulled out and was there behind him again, his hand covering Scott’s and prying it away as his hand took up the rhythm that would bring him right to the edge. Scott’s eyes closed and he knocked his head back in a wordless shout as he came, Allison’s mouth following him back and biting the bottom of his jaw and humming her pleasure.

Allison was the first to be conscious enough to clean up. She pulled on the shirt that had been so carelessly discarded earlier and went to the bathroom to get something to clear up the mess. Scott had allowed himself to be rolled onto his side by Isaac, who leaned over and lay down behind him. Lazy kisses began to make their way up and down his neck, and they enjoyed the quiet come down from the morning’s excitement. Allison was quick to return and wiped up the sheets with one cloth while Isaac wiped him and Scott down, the last physical traces of their lazy morning in soon wiped away by careful hands on softening flesh.

* * *

When the four of them walk through the door of the Stilinski home, it is to the warm, welcoming scent of slightly burned onions and lots of slightly off bacon.

“Come in come in we are so nearly done with the food. I hope you guys are all cool with this quorn bacon because it is actually very delicious and I promised that it’s real food so I need you guys to tell my dad just how delicious it is because otherwise he’ll try and tell me he isn’t enjoying it which is a lie because quorn tastes brilliant. You guys might have to lie.” Stiles whispers the last bit under his breath where he knows that Isaac and Scott will hear. He knows that there’s no getting fake-meat past werewolf taste buds and that he’s going to get an earful later when Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom disappear and the four of them can actually talk about all the werewolf shenanigans that they might have missed. Or more likely they will play on the PlayStation until one or all of them fall asleep on Stiles’ bed. Scott and Stiles have always had a simple relationship.

The dinner goes off without a hitch, and Scott and Isaac smile through the overwhelming sense of wrong about the bacon. Scott can see by Allison’s face that she can taste it’s off as well, but it seems that Melissa is the best of all of them as she manages to put away four whole pieces before she declares herself full. They all declare the dinner a success and Stiles and Scott are delegated the dishes while Allison and Isaac dry it all up.

“Dude, what is wrong with you?” Scott started as soon as they were out of earshot.

“What’s wrong with me? You guys couldn’t even keep close to a straight face while you were eating that!”

“Bacon is a sacred food group and I will not eat that… whatever you said it was again.”

“Bacon is not a food group it’s ridiculously fatty and a lot of people put way too much salt on it and.. dude! Don’t’ do freaky wolf things in my kitchen. I think my dad’s gonna get the wrong idea?”

Scott turned around to look at what Stiles was talking and it took him a few moments to spot what was wrong.

Isaac had his nose pressed against Allison’s neck and was holding her loosely around the waist while she fished cutlery out of the drainer on the side and polished them briefly with her towel. He looked up at Scott’s words and panic entered his eyes for a moment. Scott shook out his hands over the sink and rubbed them on his jeans before walking over to the pair and putting a hand on Isaac’s back, stopping him from stepping away.

Stiles spluttered for a moment before words came to mind. “Scott. Dude. That’s your girlfriend.”

“Yeah and my… boyfriend.” Scott pressed himself a little closer against Isaac’s back in an attempt to hide his nervousness.

“Oh.” Stiles looked shocked for a moment, but was soon rolling his eyes. “Guess it shows my luck that you can get two super-hot people while I sit here in the envious position of being the virgin. Still. You know you’re gonna regret not leaving some for me when we encounter some kind of Virgin Sacrifice scenario and my lack of person is going to leave you with a lack of best friend I mean come ON that is totally a thing that would happen to us.”

Scott felt the muscles in Isaac's back relax and his grip around Allison tighten. Allison turned slightly, her eyes still a little wide with the nerves that they shared about the revelation, and kissed Isaac lightly on the chin.

* * *

After Stiles nothing was quite as difficult. When Stiles was over at Scott’s, he was allowed to be a little touchy-feely with Isaac when Allison wasn’t there; they could move around each other and be together in all those little ways that Scott didn’t even think about when he was with Allison. He took advantage of all the times he could give a kiss on the crown of the head when he got up to collect popcorn from the microwave, or sit that much closer on the sofa together. Watching Allison play Stiles at Halo was no longer awkward, because he and Isaac could sit together, curled up in each other’s space, and laugh together at the expressions on Stiles face and celebrate when Allison won.

Yes, those moments were so much easier. But something about the newfound freedom to be themselves made them keep it closer. His reaction made them all a bit more confident about the way this was going to go, but for some reason they were hiding it more. So slowly that they barely realised it, they became more closed off, more secretive. The summer was coming and at this rate none of them would see any of the rest of the pack until the semester started again.

* * *

It was a surprise visit from Erica that outed them next.

The only thing that Scott was expecting was pizza for the three of them. When the doorbell rang and he pulled himself off the couch and into the hall, he didn't stop and listen at the door.

Erica didn't wait to be invited in to come barging in.

"Right. You're getting as bad as Derek when Cora’s around you lot. Just because you're all comfy in your own little den doesn't mean that you can shut out the rest of the pack. Come on. Pack outing. We're all getting together at WOAH what is going on in here?"

Scott followed behind Erica and stopped just short of laughing. Isaac was on top of Allison, his hand in her shirt, and his feet tangled up in hers on the part of the couch where Scott had been sitting.

"You didn't even wait for me to get back with the pizza? You guys suck." Scott fake-pouted.

"Erica. Hi." Allison pulled herself out from Isaac, or tried to, and pushed Isaac's hand out of her shirt.

"Allison. Nice work. You got mister goodness-and-light AND Goldilocks. Tell me, how do they compare?" Erica waggled an eyebrow suggestively at her and Isaac pulled himself fully upright in indignation.

"Allison. You do not have to answer that. It's an invasion of all our privacy. I'd take an out if I were you."

"Yes. Absolutely." Scott joined Isaac's protests. "We're just as good as each other."

"Oh boys shut up." Erica snapped, and they both closed their mouths against further babble. "Allison, you've been holding out on me.” She held out her hands toward Allison and pulled her upright. “Now we have to go and have girl time while the boys run around in the woods or something and you have to tell me how you did it." Erica pulled Allison through the hall and out of the front door. Scott and Isaac followed, grabbing Allison's coat on their way out and handing it to her as Erica shouted to Boyd.

"Take these two out to the preserve to meet the others. Allison and I have a serious discussions to be having."

Boyd waved from the truck that he was sitting in out in the road and Isaac and Scott obediently got in the passenger seats, Allison waving them away as she was dragged in the opposite direction and back into town.

"So... what was that?" Asked Boyd once they were on their way.

"Erica may have walked in on Allison and I kissing." Said Isaac sheepishly.

"But... Scott? You don't seem freaked out."

"Clearly nobody thinks I can have any other emotion about this than jealousy. I think it's hot." said Scott with a shrug.

"Woah. Didn't mean to step on any toes. Just unexpected I suppose."

"If it's any consolation," chimed in Isaac, "I think you and Allison are pretty hot together as well. But I do feel the need to also be in on the kissing -"

"And other things" Interrupted Scott.

"- And other things that you two get up to."

"Good to know."

"Not that I'm not enjoying this conversation," Said Boyd, "But do either of you realise that as soon as you tell the others they're going to think that you've been holed up in your house and having all of the sex all of the time, since you haven't been out with the rest of us in nearly a month."

"Well it's kinda true -" Began Scott before Isaac tackled him and clapped a hand over his mouth. They all laughed and parked up behind Stiles' jeep on the outskirts of the preserve.

When they tumbled out the others all looked up with very confused looks on their face. Lydia and Stiles were reading, as usual, and Jackson seemed to have been arguing with Derek about something.

"What's the sitch?" asked Scott, breathing deeply and settling himself at the serious looks on the pack's faces.

"Scott, dude, you left your Harem - I mean home to come and see us that's great. Why is Boyd's face turning red?"

Scott didn't even look around to see the two werewolves behind him holding in their laughter.

"We were actually just talking about the harem on the way here. Erica kidnapped Allison to ask her about her secret."

"Oh if only she knew that it's you she should have kidnapped." Stiles replied.

"I resent that." Said Isaac.

"Ok, you all love Allison too, woop de doo." Stiles clapped a hand over his mouth and looked around at the rest of the group, who had been watching the conversation with confusion, and now considerably more confusion.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Jackson was the first to speak.

"Well... Scott?" Stiles looked like he really tried to start the conversation, but he just couldn't follow through.

_I suppose the cat's out of the bag now._

Scott murmured Isaac's name and asked with his eyes if it was ok. Isaac just smiled and nodded. They'd never talked about hiding it after all.

"So I might be dating both Allison and Isaac." Scott's words came pouring out in a rush.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I didn't even know you were Gay."

"Often happens in packs that aren't family groups. Can't say I'm surprised."

Everyone turned to look at Derek who had spoken last. Derek looked at them all and shrugged. "Packs are very close. These kinds of bonds almost always form in packs that aren't made of family members. To be honest I'm more surprised that it hasn't happened more than this."

They all looked at him in shock for a moment longer before Stiles spoke up.

"Well there we go. I think that's the most I've heard Derek speak in one go the whole time I've known him so kudos to you guys."

"And for the record, Scott's not gay." Isaac said.

"But you... he..." Jackson looked between the two of them.

"It's called bisexual Jackson, get a grip." Stiles chimed in on Jackson’s confused thoughts.

"Oh." Jackson seemed to deflate a little, and turned around back to Derek. "So this kind of thing is… normal?”

“Well not exactly normal, but definitely not unheard of or exciting enough to get all worked up about.” Derek looked uncomfortable and restless, even to Scott.

“Come on guys, let’s go out and run. You can grill us all when we hit the other side of the preserve.”

* * *

It was nearly a month later that Scott finally talked to Deaton about it. They were just finishing up after a quiet day. No new and exciting monsters or supernatural shenanigans for a while, and the subject was on his mind.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about. You know about Allison and Isaac…”

“And you. Yes Scott I don’t actually wander around with my head in the sand. Sometimes I pay attention to the dynamics of the pack. It’s not like it’s my job or anything.”

“Well… Derek gets all weird and evasive about it whenever it comes up. He said it’s not uncommon in Packs and not to get worked up about it, but he clearly is uncomfortable. Is there something that I’m missing?”

It had been getting to the point where Allison and Isaac were getting weird about it too. Last time there had been a pack meeting they had all piled in on a sofa, crawling into each other’s spaces and petting each other in a way that probably looked weird, but was becoming more and more natural the more time they spent with the pack as a whole. Everyone else had sat around them as though nothing was wrong, but Derek sat awkwardly to one side and looked at them with the strangest expression on his face.

It was even starting to rub off on the others, this touchy-feely thing. They all sat closer to each other – personal space was becoming somewhat non-existent – and they would unconsciously reach out to touch each other more often. At school when they passed in the halls they’d reach out for a high five or brush up against each other’s shoulders. Their down time was more likely to degenerate into pack scuffles and mock fighting than video games and going out bowling, thought they still did those things too. They felt closer, and the physical closeness was a large part of that.

Scott described this to Deaton, and watched his mentor just nod slightly.

“I guess you’d have to ask Derek how he feels, because that sounds to me like a healthy pack. Remarkably so in fact. It’s true that it’s not uncommon to find relationships involving multiple members of a pack, but they only form when a pack is incredibly close. By the sounds of it, you three have been the catalyst for the whole pack to come together much more. I’d keep an eye out for more inter-pack relations. I’m betting Lydia and Jackson reach out to someone first.”

Scott pondered on this as he picked up his coat and bag and followed Deaton out the back of the clinic. They were all close, that was true, and they felt more like a pack, and Scott was unbelievably happy about it all. But the whole pack was at odds over the alpha’s discomfort.

“Talk to Derek.” Said Deaton as he turned from locking the door. “Sooner rather than later.”

* * *

Talking to Derek wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be, because it was only that night that they al ended up running out on the preserve. As they were slowing down to come in, Scott found he was walking back with Derek. Transforming back into fully human form, he turned to talk to Derek.

“What’s your problem with Isaac and Allison and I?”

“No problem.”

“You clearly do have a problem. There hasn’t been a single time that the three of us have been in the same room as you and you haven’t acted strange.”

“I don’t have a problem.” Derek repeated.

“I spoke to Deaton. He says it’s the sign of a very healthy pack. It’s a good thing. Why are you acting so weird about it?”

“I’m not acting weird.”

“You are, and it’s starting to affect everyone else because we’re all getting closer and closer and you’re still sitting on the outside and we all notice and it’s just weird.”

“I’m your alpha.”

“Yes you are and you need to start acting like you actually like us because it’s freaking us out. You’re the only one who doesn’t seem to get it.”

“I…” Derek sighed. “I know. I’m trying. Just… wait?”

“I wish you’d just tell us what was wrong so we could help.”

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just me.”

Scott knew when he was beaten. That was practically heart-warming levels of candour from their Alpha.

* * *

Three weeks later, celebrating the end of the school year with a campout by the lake on the edge of the preserve, Derek slipped into the circle and sat on the floor, his head resting against Jackson’s thigh. Scott’s mouth turned up at the edge when Isaac leaned over and put his hands on Derek’s hair. Allison moved to sit by Derek, leaning into his side and tilting her head back to meet Isaac’s kiss with her own. Scott stayed where he was, watching the pack subconsciously move around so they all managed to at least brush against Derek, welcoming him in. When Scott finally moved over to join his pair, he barely brushed against Derek and the whole circle relaxed an almost imperceptible amount. Scott looked first at Allison sitting beside him, then Isaac by their feet and decided that he didn’t really care about the rest of the world’s reaction to the three of them. The pack like this would be worth anything the world threw at them.


End file.
